


horny and bored - EXPERT COMMENTS INSERTED.

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: EXPERT COMMENTS [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: DISCLAIMERS ARE THERE DON'T COME RUNNING AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS, I'M NOT STEALING PEOPLE'S WORK IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, THIS IS JUST ME ADDING MY COMMENTS TO A STORY AND THEN PUBLISHING IT AS A STORY., This Is STUPID, co write with my beautiful friend saffron, hope its funny, im not really sorry to be honest, mentions of gay sex, result of reading to many 5sos fics and being very bored, she can be found on tumblr at thatgirlsaff, text thingy, these are the original author's tags:, yay buttsex, zian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>Jack: lexxxxxyyyyy</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Alex: jack i swear to fuck</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ooooooh, so you finally caved in!</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>For some reason I'm unable to state the parent work's name, but it's <span class="u">horny and bored</span> by the lovely person to whom I've gifted this. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own this work. I sorta do. But, this is basically another author's work, and I have added my comments in between it. Kind of like those "Reading the this-that-book" fics.<br/>The original author approves of me doing this, so don't go running to them complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	horny and bored - EXPERT COMMENTS INSERTED.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kailogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/gifts).



> Lillylikeablade--  
> Hey, so I started yesterday, and even finished it in around 15 minutes. :P  
> And had it in my drafts. So here you go.  
> A gift for a gift yea? So here's your gift. YOU'RE the best person around. XD

**Jack: lex**

**Jack: lexy...**

**Jack: lexypoo**

**Jack: aleeeeeeeeeeeeeex**

**Jack: :(**

**Jack: lexy talk to me! im borrreeeedd**

**Alex: shut up jack**

**Jack: yay your alive**

Like diamonds in the sky.

**Alex: course im alive you dingus**

This is probably my favorite word in the whole series. Or at least this particular work?? Anyway, it’s perfect.

**Jack: lexy don't be mean *pouts***

**Jack: lex don't leave me**

**Jack: lexxxxxyyyyy**

**Alex: jack i swear to fuck**

Ooooooh, so you finally caved in!

**Alex: piss off**

**Jack: but Alex..im bored**

**Jack: come love me**

**Alex: what will it take to shut you up seriously**

**Jack: let me give you a blowjob**

**Jack: ;)**

**Jack: seriously tho**

**Jack: im horny**

**Alex: good for you**

Nah, it’s good for Ally. [You know who (s)he is. HE, I said HE.]

**Jack: and bored**

**Alex: youre not going to stop texting are you**

**Jack: nope**

**Jack: never**

Even though it appears that talking to Alex bores him.*insert smirky face here*

**Jack: please lexy**

**Jack: sexy lexy**

HA. HA. HAAH. HAAAHHAHAAHHAHA. WHY THE FUCK DID I NOT SEE THIS ONE COMING? CUZ ALEX SHUT THE DOOR. HAVEN’T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF LOCKING THE DAMN DOOR, NO? ....Get it? Or is it just me? Yea it’s just me. Sighhh.

**Jack: dont leave me :( *cries***

**Alex: *sighs* fine but you gotta get better at concealing the desperateness bro**

DESPERATION - A ROPE ENDS IT (it’s some scrabble something-or-the-other thing). Buuuuuuuut, it seems that over here, sucking him off would totally end the desperation. Sorry- desperateness.

**Jack: your mean**

**Jack: i thought you loved me**

**Jack: im not going to blow you now**

**Jack: so ha**

**Alex: but weren't you the one that was horny?**

**Jack: shit**

**Jack: fuck you**

That's the plan baby.

**Jack: you could always blow me**

**Jack: although that would do the opposite of shutting me up**

Oh yea, I was waiting for that, and judging by the next line, so was Alex. We smartasses gotta stick togethaaaa.

**Alex: wondered when that was coming**

**Jack: what can i say**

**Jack: im persistent**

**Alex: i'll give you that**

But Jack needs something ELSE right now. -_-

**Alex: didn't necessarily mean i said yes to the blow job**

**Jack: could you give me some sexual gratification**

Exactly, he doesn’t need some frickin’ “that”, whatever “that” happens to be.......

**Alex: how bout a pat on the back?**

Nope, a pat on the dick perhaps. With sucking off as the side course. Dessert? Oooh wait, sucking off as the INTERCOUSRE.

**Jack: im using big words**

**Alex: would you like a round of applause**

Maybe? Uh, I mean, no one would be opposed to that I think......

**Jack: why are you so mean to me**

Alex is one of the mean girls. He’s plastic. Eh, toxic.

**Jack: aren't you proud of me daddy**

You’re talking to the wrong person here Jacky.

**Alex: oh god**

**Alex: JACK**

**Alex: thank god this isn't a group chat**

**Jack: it can be**

You smartass, you.

**Jack: zack isnt mean like you**

AND ZACK EMBRACES THOSE WHO CALL HIM DADDY. SPOILER FOR THE THIRD (OR IS IT THE FOURTH) PART. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Jack: i bet he'd suck me off if i asked**

Oh yeah, yer all horny bastards who’d do anything for a male hen up their ass. (Good ole sailor cusses! xD)

**Alex: i swear**

**Jack: done**

**Alex: wow**

**Jack: hey zacky hey rian**

**Rian: hey...**

**Zack: sup**

What’s up? Oh, daddy kink chats mentioning you. You're welcome for the heads up. Give him head.

**Zack: what's going on**

**Alex: DO NOT SCROLL UP**

Yeah like that stops them. “Do not read this.”-Totally. (I’m not telling you to not read Lilly’s. You should probably read that instead of this.)

**Jack: SCROLL UP**

**Zack: scrolling up**

**Rian: i will accompany you**

Some perverted Victorian era theme? “Fuck me, kind sir.” ”Gladly, your wish is my command, misir. (Or milady or whatever)”

**Alex: NO**

**Alex: i hate you all**

**Rian: ........**

**Zack: 0_0**

**Rian: i have many things to say**

Say what? Yes, say the word “what”. This doesn’t make sense xD

**Zack: i am speechless**

**Rian: firstly ewwwwww**

**Rian: secondly ewwwwwww**

Thirdly ewwwwwww?

**Rian: and thirdly jack stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. you have your own**

Oh that was unexpected. Not being sarcastic here. I was genuinely surprised.

**Jack: but robert mine won't engage in sexual activities with me :(**

So you’ll go around shacking up with others’ bfs? Classy, Barakat, _classy_.

**Alex: i still hate you all**

**Zack: what did i do**

**Alex: you were mentioned giving oral sex to my jacky**

**Jack: oh so now im your jacky**

Yes yes you are.

**Alex: yes**

**Jack: possessive much**

Yep.

**Alex: slutty much**

**Zack: stop being mean**

**Zack: its okay jack ill take care of you**

Cue the eyebrow wiggling. SOMEONE PLEASE.

**Jack: love you zacky**

**Rian: hands off Barakat**

:’D (emoticon says it all.

**Zack: you guys are both way to possessive**

So are you both. Actually you both are way too slutty.

**Jack: agreed**

He agrees with me over something he doesn't know. See the wonders of placing certain sentences before others.

**Jack: lets run away together zee**

Let’s seize the day, let’s run away, don’t let the colors fade to gay. Er, grey.

**Zack: yes MERRIKAT FOREVER**

The cat is merry. I actually didn’t know their ship name was Merrikat and when I saw this, I laughed. I have a habit of ending sentences abruptly. (See what I did there?)

**Rian: ignore them Alex, jack will get sick of early mornings and Zack won't be able to keep up with Jack's sex needs**

They got no chemistryyyyyyyyyy. No chemical romance for them. Boo hoo :'/

**Zack: hey!**

Hiiiiiiii.

**Alex: hahaha**

**Jack: why wont you frick track with me alex..**

I’m ignoring the misspelt word because I absolutely adore the phrase “frickle frackle”.

**Alex: because your ugly**

OH MY GOD. HE DID _NOT_ SAY THAT. CAN'T PROCESS THAT. FUCK NO.

**Zack: Alex!**

**Rian: dude!**

**Alex: what**

**Zack: dont be so mean to jack**

**Rian: yeah over the line dude**

SECONDED. THIRDED AFTER ZACK TBH.

**Alex: oh whatever**

He’s pretending to be indifferent. O_O He's  _pretending_.

**Alex: jack**

**Alex: aw jack don't be a baby**

**Alex: I was just kidding jay**

**Alex: im sorry Jacky**

**Alex: I love you**

**Jack: really...**

**Alex: if course I do your beautiful**

**Jack: ........does that mean you'll come do the sex with me**

Did you even have to ask?

**Alex: *sighs* fine**

**Jack: can it be rough and angry, where I fuck you hard against the wall**

Anything for you, beauty babeee.

**Zack: ew gross**

No it’s not daddy.

**Alex: definitely**

**Alex: now**

**Alex: bye guys**

**Jack: yeah love you but gotta make it so Alex can't walk tomorrow**

Everyone’s down with that. ^_^ Bright smiles.

**Rian: oh god**

**Rian: you are disgusting**

UHM, NO, YOU’VE DONE MUCH WORSE TO ZACK, YOU TWINK. IYKWIM.

**Jack: you love it**

**Zack: no only Alex loves it**

**Jack: he really does**

**Alex: Jacky....**

**Alex: now please**

**Jack: who's being desperate now ha**

How the tables have turned. Send up an Adele reference to the skies.

**Alex: jack cmon**

**Jack: duty calls guys**

Boyfriends are not a duty young man.

**Rian: you disgust me**

**Rian: jack**

**Rian: Alex**

**Rian: oh god I can hear you from our hotel room**

Headphones anyone? YOU KNOW WHAT HEADPHONES ARE RIAN YOU JUST WANT TO KEEP LISTENING TO THEM. ADMIT IT.

**Zack: can we leave please I want to get as far away from that as possible**

Translation: I want to do something like that. Sneaky lil’ shit. *Smirky face yo!*

**Rian: you suck jalex :(**

69? Oh, okay.

\--

I just have one question, how come Alex didn’t end up being called a t-rex while Jack was at it? I’m surprised.

P.S. I checked. That was the spoiler for neither the third, nor the fourth part. It was the second part. xD

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh it sucks, and I KNOW it sucks :') I just couldn't think of anything ATL related yanno? :P  
> Eh, still, hope you liked (or maybe loved) it. :D


End file.
